The Fifteenth Form
by JoKeR
Summary: This is the ending of an incadent with a plague, this happens two weeks after the RE games.


THE FIFTEENTH FORM

By Adolf H

Chapter 1

I took the twin colts from the dead body, or what was supposed to be dead. The corps was very lively tonight.

I stared as the armless woman kept jerking at the Dead corps with her teeth. Flesh from my partner were ripping off in bloody strips as I couldn't get over the fact that the woman's arms were actually void of being there!

I put the colt magnums in my back pocket and then withdrew a standard issue 8 mm and aimed it at her eyeless sockets, being glad she didn't have eyes, only a rotting mush with maggots crawling around inside. It was harder when they knew you were there.

"Pht." 

The silencer had done its job, these zombies were nosy little bastards. Her head exploded like a ripe melon falling from the Empire State Building and squishing a toy poodle as it is holding in its mouth a bloody pup it has just given birth to. I thought of that while instead of the greenish-gray matter that spilled out of her splattered scull.

After looking around the museum to make sure I had gotten everything, I checked my new prize, there were five rounds in one of the colts, and six in the other, I would have to use them wisely.

Out of all the places to find it, I found a grenade launcher in the library, there were only five rounds, so I didn't want to get trigger happy.

I wandered through the halls to where I had come in, the man hole was still closed, that was good, that means It hasn't found me yet, but it will, I could bet my last five grenades rounds on it.

'I'll just leave through the front,' I told myself. I slowly walked over to the front of the library; no use rushing fate.

On the other side of the front door, I was greeted by a welcoming committee, three zombies and a dog, I think it was a doberman. I took care of them with the ppk, I had a fanny pack full of clips, it only takes a well placed shot to the head.

I went North on the street, I wish I had taken the tour of down town Raccoon when I had the chance, then I might know were I was going.

I turned East on the turn off, by this time I noticed that it was getting quieter...

I made it to the end of the block,'Is that??? Yes, it is,' in the distance I heard the gunshots; I turned back and ran West, that was were they had come from.

I came upon a scene of a young woman shooting wildly into an alley, I stayed were I was, then I saw It, lurching out of the shadows of the alley, and she was shooting it with a puny M-16, that would never do.

I chose this time to step into action; It had transformed again, this was its thirteenth, it was humanoid: void of all sexual organs, Its bottom half of its lip was pulled back exposing its large canines, It was a large mass of muscle. I had seen it uproot an Oak Tree, and throw it at me, good thing I knew how to move my legs.

I unslung the dangling grenade launcher and ran right up to it, good thing the blonde held her fire, she was probably as shocked as I was; well, I got right up on it, and, yes it was stupid, but I put the nozzle right down his gaping maw, and let-er-rip!!!

It swallowed (literally) five grenades! Its chest exploded splattering me with its guts.

Oh no, that couldn't stop It, its chest cavity started to merge back together making a strange glurping sound.

I looked back to see the blonde hoofing off already on the other side of the street and into another alley. I looked back at It; the latter looked less promising.

I chose the woman, she was the most lively thing I had seen in... two weeks? yes, I have been in this hell hole for two weeks.

I had almost caught up with her when, she threw a rock at me, this was the size of a basketball, it freakin hurt, it hit me dead on in the chest, knocking the wind out of me. I buckled over and grabbed my stomach; at least I wasn't hacking up blood. But then again, my eyes started to fuzz up!, if It came after me now, I'd be a goner!

Just my luck, my eyes started to show me the difference between light and dark, It was standing over me, I reached for my back pocket.

"Jack, is that you?" I stopped, that voice, I stumbled up grasping at the thin waist and pulling myself up.

"Jessy, is that you? I thought you were..." I stopped, the silence spoke for itself.

Jessy broke the scilence,"Jack, we can't stay here, it's too dangerous here."

I didn't need no second tellings, even though I got my sight back I didn't have the lungs of steel.

I heard the howling from It that gave me the lung capacity of a whale, spurring me on like a jackal!

I don't know how long we were running, but after Jessy fell down from exhaustion, I fell down beside her panting like a dog!

"Do you know what the hell that was?" Jessy's eyes were bugged out when she asked.

"It," she looked at me blankly,"It, it has no sexual organs. All I can think of when I see it is It."

She sounded satisfied,"Oh, okay, what does it do?"

I started thinking, 'hasn't she seen It before?' I told her,"It is a biological weapons experiment gone bad. I have seen it change form twelve times in the last two weeks, it seems every time I kill it, it must shed a skin or something, I'm surprised you haven't seen It yet, it has been chasing me for two weeks. You are the only survivor I have seen all this time. What has happened to you?"

She looked down,"I," I looked down at her hand,'Oh my gosh,' I thought, her hands were covered in blood, fresh blood; she was about to go on, but I drew her close hushing her with my shoulder.

She stayed there for the next five minutes. I felt her sobbing through my shirt, everyonce in a while she would shudder and her whole body would shake.

After five minutes I gently pushed her back. I brushed away her tears and said,"Let's get a move on, we don't want to be late."

She nodded and followed me as I worked our way East.

Chapter 2

We had worked our way to the end of the city limits after many fire fights,"We can get out of here you know," I said over to Jessy. She nooded her head, she had not said anything since when she had cried,"or we could go back and kil the monster." She shuddered, I had the same feelings.

It never once occured to me at this point to get some reinforcements, but I was willing to go back to kill It.

Jessy finally spoke,"Yes," when I was about to ask her to elaborate she said,"we will go kill it, give it a change for you, we'll hunt It."

I didn't know what to think,"Okay, lets go."

We headed back West, we would find It.

On our way back to the city we looked through the houses on the way, not just the regular houses though, we only looked through the houses with the signs of anything government.

In every house there were the usual Undead. But we chose our houses wisely, Jessy found a shot gun and a back pack full of shells. I only found extra rounds for her M-16 and my ppk; crap, I was hoping for the magnum shells, natta, zelch. This angered me badly.

So I couldn't play with my toys till I had to.

We were nearly at the place were we had last seen It.

'Crack, zing,' a shotgun sounded off, and I seen the bullets as they hit the ground beside my foot.

Jessy spun around,"Hold your fire," she screamed in the most authoritive voice she could muster undder the circumstances, why would she say that? I had not seen any zombies with a gun yet, so this one was obviously alive.

I spun around to see a man, he was holding a riot shotgun at eye level. When he interperated Jessy's order, he dropped the gun which dangled from his stout shoulder. He got off, more like leaped, his porch and ran over to Jessy scooping her up and swinging in a large circle.

This man had no idea who Jessy was, yet the sight of her was so much, that he would show such open affection.

He put her down, and brushed her body off, I kept thinking,'This guy is a nut case.'

The man was either wiping away imaginary dust, or having an excuse to brush her delicate thin body and her full busted chest.

He stopped brushing her,"I'm sorry, I was so glad to see you that I couldn't control myself."

I walked closer to Jessy and I were I could see the front of her shirt, it had new greace stains and little peices of meat on it. I looked up at her face, she was a light pale; looking down at her soiled shirt, she was horrified!

The man was in his early thirties, his hair was a short dark, almost brown, and well musceld.

He looked down at his own shirt, there was blood, automobile oil, and lots of flesh. "I had just run into some trouble, those demons are a hell of alot of trouble," we all chuckled a little at this, but this man knew his stuff,"I have some acid rounds for that launcher in my pack for ya..."

"Jack, Jack Silver, and this here is the lovely Jessy Soxse," I said, he didn't give a name until I helped him out,"And you are?"

He looked at me like he had never seen me before, then I noticed he wasn't looking at me, he was looking past me, and up, over my shoulder, and way up!

"Oh crap," I leaped beside Jessie as a large claw came within inches of were I had been standing. But didn't stop there, it kept going, till it buried itself in our new friend,'I have some rounds in my pack for ya,' I remembered as I ducked and rolled, Jessy was setting a good example too, but It was back.

I ran over to were It was and ripped the pack off of ... whatever his name was, and I emptied it out right there, I heard Jessy shooting off her M-16 while I was still searching for the, there they were, I ripped the grenade launcher off my arm and popped the holder open, and by golly, I got all twelve of those beautiful yellow rimmed rounds in there!

Now I turned and looked at It, it had changed, its once flesh looking pink skin had turned a dark gray, it was on all fours, and it had a humongous gapping mouth with millions of rotating dagger like teeth. It was bigger! If it would stand on its hind legs, it would be as long as a school bus, twenty seats down, and counting.

Its arms were humongous, and the hands that came off of them were even worse, heavy equiped with three foot claws, not to mention our new friend.

It had gotten him on the ground, getting one thumb claw in one shoulder, and one in the other; then it clamped on his face with its teeth, then it ripped apart his chest exposing all his inner organs, then his tounge, which was equiped with a large sharp bone on the end, and It jabbed it down sharply striking our friend's backbone, the force causing him to split from the waist, then it ate the lower half, I was glad he had died on impact.

Then it turned towards me, and it seen my grenade launcher, it was about to take off when it seen that Jessy was cutting off its only escape, unless it were to climb over the house, and jump from house to house.

It chose Jessy, her guns were fireing as fast as they could, now she had the shot gun in one hand and the M-16 in the other.

Surprisingly, it stopped, all those bullets might have payed off! Nope, not that lucky, it was just getting some room to turn around, it hit a couple of parked Houses, and then came running at me, I lifted up my launcher, and aimed for the mouth, I shot off five rounds into the sucker; It kept coming, my thoughts were running through my head,'What the hell, what the hell?"

At least I had blown off the bottom part of it's jaw. It lunged at me taking me down with its chest, I kept rolling back and forth to avoid the claws. Then I seen it, in the middle of its stomach was a large pink tender spot, all smooth and waiting! I took out my ppk and fired off what was left of the clip, thirteen rounds into Its stomach; this made a perfect hole! In she goes, I took the launcher and shoved it in the hole, seven rounds fired simultaneously, causing the monster to get mad.

I scooted out on my back out from under its rear, then I seen Jessy, she was still shooting as fast as she could. Now she too had a grenade launcher, I have no idea how she had gotten that, she fired about three shots, then threw it at the monster, obviously it was out of grenades, It fell down gargling as blood poured out of its mouth.

It jusst slumped over, landing on its stomach.

"Yes," Jessy jumped up in the air screaming with joy.

I just looked at the prostate form of It, just lying there. It was almost too easy.

Jessy and I looked over at the man, he was half there, he was a mess, he was shredded beyond recognition, it was like looking at ground hamburger, but with the blood oozing at all places.

Jessy stopped her victory dance, and hunched over, sitting cross legged on the hard street, she started weeping.

I just looked away, going to the edge of the street were I could still sseek her, but not the man.

"We have to go, we need to get some help or something," she looked up, then wiping her face off with her clean sleeve and walked over to me.

"Okay," she was distraught and drawn as we walked back to the city limits, she was a bright pale, poor girl, we avoided running into any zombies by going through the cutoff alleys, there were some, but we had wizened to there games.

Chapter 3

We had the city limits in our sights, but we were blocked in by a large cave-in in the street, it started on the North side of the street to the South side, I should say that there was actually no street, just a giant hole!

"Do you see that," I heard Jessy say in back of me, I was akbout to say something I would regret when I turned around to see what she was going on about.

She was pointing South. I followed her pointing finger, and by Jim, I seen what she waas reffering to, on the South side of the street was a house, it was a sturdy house, it had sustained the brunt of the cave-in, yet it was still standing, that was my kind of house.

I started smelling something foul, then I found out what it was, a sewage pipe had caved in below, I wonder how?

So we just walked overe to the house and opened the door, right in front of us was a stair way, and to our right was a door; we stepped foot into the small room, we had tried the door, but it was locked; so we headed over to the stairs, but before we could turn around all the way, the stupid floor started cracking, both of us had seen this, and lunged for the stairs, right under our foot steps the floor was giving way and falling.

We both crawled up the stairs as fast as we could, the stairs started to fall too, we got up to the second floor, there was a small door, we pushed up open with such force that it flung off its hinges.

We were in the attic, just one large empty room, we ran to the other side of the room, making sure to get to the East side, we managed, and we got to a window, it was easier to break it than to open it, Jessy obliged by knocking it flat on its rear.

Just our luck, when I put my head out the window, I found out that it was my luckiest hour in the world, the other side of the roof was below this window, the roof went down to the ground. I hopped out, stopping myself before I fell, and helped Jessy out.

I inspected the roof closer, there were mud caked foot prints on the tiles, little feet; there must have been kids that had come up here and play, and the owner would have to come out and chase them off. But not now, we were deafly alone.

We walked down the roof, making sure not to slip on the glass.

We made it, all the way to the city limits, horay; we agreed that we would just keep walking East till someone stopped, or we had reached another town.

We weren't that lucky, I had been traacking how long we had been walking in my head, ten miles and nothing, not even a house. That is until we happened apon one, a house that is!

We were going to pass it, but then we saw someone, or something walk by the window, that was too weird.

Jessy pulled out the shot gun and M-16, and I pulled out my ppk; we walked up to the front door.

"If your in there come out," Jessy screamed, nothing happened, I noticed that it was getting dead quiet, more than usual.

Jessy motioned that she would cover me, I trusted her, so I opened the door, we didn't have to wait long for what was on the other side of the door, It reared its ugly head.

'Oh my gosh,' it had changed form, the fifteenth form, Jessy and I were both paralized by shock.

I had enough time to examine it close by, it was the same size as me, but its arms were bigger, it stood on two legs, it was mimicking me, it had all my features, but it was more muscled. But Its skin was the same old moldy gray as the last form.

Jessy screamed a war cry, firing off her guns simultaneously, this awakened me into action, and I fired off a clip into Its face, then I reloaded, and started shooting more.

It just stood their, taking it like an elephant getting punched by a flea, but then Jessy fired into its leg, right in the thigh, green blood gushed out of the shotgun wound and pored on the floor, she had struck first base!

This off balanced it, so It toppled over, landing on its face, Jessy and I shot into the back of its legs, by time it was totally imovable, I looked over at Jessy, she was still firing, but she had a gash acrossed her ches, ripped flesh exposed through her tattered shirt, her breast were exposed, but I saw to her misfortune, that her organs were coming out of her stomach, the gash ran from her shoulder, then to her breast, then straight down to her abdomen, then I seen it, the hand of It was stiill in the hole, grinding away her inards, she was gritting her teeth as blood poured out of her mouth, the hand reached in farther and finally got the backbone, grabbing it with its shaarp claws, then crushing it into powder with an audiable, Jessy lost control of her trigger fingers and she dropped her guns.

I screamed through tears as my loved one was ripped from limb by limb by this hideous monster.

I reached into my back pockets and pulled out the magnums, they had made it, then I jumped on the back of It and pressed the pistols up to his head, pulling the triggers as fast as my fingers would allow it.

The bullets went into the back of his head with no trouble at all, splitting him open like a grape.

By the time I was out of ammo, my hands were green, I wished that I had more ammo, so I could shoot him more, but fudge it, I was mad.

I then started punching the head with my guns like brass knuckles, by the time I was done, you couldn't tell it was a head.

I got off It and went over to Jessy, she was dead for sure, a large puddle of blood aruond her, and it was all hers, oh my sweet Jessy.

I picked up the body of my fiance and brought her to the next room, I laid her down on the couch and then I rested my head on her abdomen, sobbing into the drying blood.

I looked up on her delicate face, she had her eyes open, I brushed her face, lowering her eyelids gently with my fingertips.

She was really gone.

I picked her up by the shoulders while I was sitting on the floor beside her, cradling her lifeless body.

I knew what was coming, I heard it, that dreadful glurping sound, then the roar, that could have scared a whole army into mutiny, yeah, that was the one, then the thudding footsteps, I burried my face into her breasts blocking out the images.

Epilogue

I walked up in back of Jack, I knew that one of the little creatures were alive, and one was dead, I wanted to eat, I ripped the lying one up, but Jack grabbed for her, Jack was alive, I swung my hand knocking Jack to the other side of the room, then I grabbed Jessy by each hand on her hands, and pulled down, my earlier work had paid off, she split down the middle, I devouerd her inards as they poured from her body.

Then I turned around, Jack was still alive, he had been shooting me with the stick, I didn't like that, so I grabbed Jack's hand, pulling quickly, his arm ripping off with the hand, then Jack fell over, I scooped him up with my free hand.

Then I ripped the meat off the arm savagely with my teeth, then I started on the body, eating the whole thing, Jack was a smart man, I wanted to be too...

The End


End file.
